


Fangirl

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Humor, Non Consensual, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata durante la 5x09. Sam Winchester deve guardarsi da creature ben peggiori dei mostri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl

Si muove lenta, quasi come un felino, pronta a saltare addosso alla sua preda. Si lecca le labbra, pregusta il momento. D'altronde è in evidente superiorità: nessuno degli altri partecipanti sa che quello – sì, proprio quel pezzo d'uomo, alto e affascinante, con due occhi da cucciolo e un fisico da scaricatore di porto – quello, dicevamo, è il vero Sam Winchester!  
La donna affila le unghie, è pronta all'agguato.  
Non appena il malcapitato esce sul patio per prendere una boccata d'aria, viene travolto da un turbine di capelli e urletti eccitati, finendo lungo disteso sul terreno. La sorpresa – o molto più probabilmente i tre scalini che si è fatto rotolando con quel Diavolo della Tasmania appiccicato addosso – lo ha lasciato intontito e incapace di reagire a quelle mani che, fameliche, stracciano la su camicia da boscaiolo. Poco male per quello, in fondo ne ha uno stock nell'armadio; lo preoccupa di più quell'assalto, degno di un licantropo.  
Resta sorpreso quando nota quello sguardo sopra di lui: affamato sì, ma non di carne... non in quel senso, almeno.  
“Be-Becky?” balbetta stupito, tentando invano di liberarsi  
“Sei mio!” esclama vittoriosa la ragazza, avventandosi con la lingua sul petto ormai nudo della vittima.  
Sam strabuzza gli occhi, pregando Qualcuno lassù perché quello scherzo finisca al più presto. Ma non c'è nessun Trickster dietro tutto questo: è solo una fangirl assatanata, carente di qualche buona scopata ogni tanto.  
Quando le mani di Becky arrivano alle sue parti intime, tenta di concentrarsi per impedire al suo corpo di reagire. La carne, però, è debole, si sa; soprattutto quando non si fa sesso da mesi e si convive con Dean che ha una media di conquiste degna del miglior John Holmes. La ragazza accoglie l'erezione di Sam con un grido di giubilo e vi si avventa vorace.  
L'uomo sente la bocca di Becky chiudersi intorno al sesso e manda tutti i suoi pregiudizi al diavolo, godendosi quella lingua che va su e giù facendolo gemere estasiato.  
Un pensiero improvviso gli attraversa la mente pochi istanti prima del climax: E se me lo staccasse per tenerselo come ricordo?  
A causa dello choc, Sam raggiunge l'orgasmo e perde i sensi, lasciando così che Becky lo trascini nella sua stanza per continuare la nottata. Per fortuna, con la virilità al suo giusto posto.


End file.
